


Eating In

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, semi exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: You and Sam get a little handsy in the kitchen.





	Eating In

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - comeplay

“Sam!” You giggled when he pinned you from behind to the stainless steel surface in the middle of the kitchen with his hips, bending you over the edge slightly. You could feel his morning wood poking into your back and figured where this was going. “Get off you big oaf, Dean’ll be up for breakfast soon.”

“Don’t wanna,” he said childishly, bending over you and kissing the sensitive spot behind your ear. The smile on your face grew and you tilted your neck to give him more room to work. It wasn’t easy to deny a man like Sam Winchester, not when he had such a strong effect on you. “Let Dean make his own breakfast, I’ve got a different meal on my mind.”

“You’re an idiot,” you laughed incredulously, but you still let him lift you up on the counter and stand in between your legs. He brought his hand up to cup your jaw and he kissed you, the mint from his toothpaste still lingering in his mouth. It was a gentle kiss, but his crotch trying to grind against yours was a different story. You pulled back rolled your eyes when you saw the puppy dog eyes he was shooting you while his thumb traced circles on your cheek. “Fine,” you gave in, and he grinned and kissed you harder this time.

He unbuttoned your shirt roughly, and you heard a stubborn button ping onto the floor when he got impatient at it not opening. Once your shirt was open he leaned back and let out a rough groan at the sight of you not wearing a bra yet. He reached down and grabbed a nipple between two fingers, rolling it and tugging it lightly just to see you squirm before he moved on.

He dropped to his knees and slowly dragged the hem of your skirt up, exposing more and more of your thighs before his warm breath was meeting your covered core. You were already starting to get wet from him grinding against you, and he seemed to appreciate that from the wolfish grin he shot up at you.

You fidgetted uncomfortably and waited for him to do his next move. His hands went under your butt and scooted you closer to the edge before going back to your thighs and spreading your legs, leaving room for his face. His breath ghosted against your rapidly growing wet spot in your panties.

You got impatient and reached down, wriggling out of your underwear and throwing them down beside you on the countertop. He lifted your legs up over his shoulders, keeping you spread open for him before finally leaning in further and pressing a light kiss to your clit.

“Sam,” you gasped, jumping slightly. You could feel his lips lift into a smile without having to see them move. You put a hand on the top of his head and grabbed a fistful of his hair, gently guiding his face to where you needed him most to speed him up.

He went with you easily, lapping up the wetness that was spreading from your entrance and tightening his hands on your thighs, digging his nails in slightly and dragging them down. You shivered and tried to stay quiet, hyperaware of the fact that Dean could walk in at any moment so you tried to keep a listen for the sound of footsteps.

Sam wasted no time, working quick and sloppy to get you right to the edge. You cursed as your hands tightened in his hair, tugging it slightly as you tried to resist just grinding up against his face. He slipped two fingers inside of you and expertly curled it against your sweet spot, playing your body like it was his favourite instrument.

You pulled his hair a little harsher, trying desperately not to moan out his name even though it felt impossible. You were right on the edge until suddenly you were falling, pressing your palm against your mouth to try and keep any noises quiet, though some escaped still.

Sam ate you out the whole time, helping you ride out the wave for as long as possible until you were tapping him on the shoulder to signal for him to move away. He stood up, still in between your legs and sucked the fingers that had been inside of you clean.

Your chest heaved as you tried to recover from your orgasm. Sam smirked and kissed you again, hot and heavy as the taste of your own juices filled your mouth. You rocked your hips against his, trying to give him some form of relief on his rock hard cock.

The moment was ruined when you could hear Dean’s heavy footsteps echoing down the hall towards the kitchen. Sam pulled back and you both shared a panicked look before you shoved him out of the way and dropped off of the unit, trying to have some form of cover on your almost naked form.

You dove to your knees on the ground as fast as you could, praying Dean wouldn’t walk around the counter and find you. You frantically buttoned your shirt back up and cursed when you realised your panties were still on top in plain view. Sam’s hand darted out and quickly stuffed them into his back pocket, while he grinned down at you. You rolled your eyes at how unphased he looked and decided to rile him up a little.

You slowly snaked a hand up into the sweats he wore to bed and tugged his still hard dick out over the waistband just as Dean entered the kitchen. You bit back a giggle as Sam placed a warning hand on yours, but he let you wriggle free and pull him completely out.

“Morning,” Sam huffed just as you swallowed around the head of his cock. You could see his arms tense as they gripped the edge of the counter tightly.

“Morning,” Dean replied groggily. “Any coffee?”

You froze. The coffee maker was behind you, meaning Dean would see you if he went to make some.

“All out,” Sam coughed.

You kept going, hoping Sam could bullshit his way out of this while having fun getting him flustered. You added your hand into the mix, running it up along the rest of him that wasn’t in your mouth.

“Dammit,” Dean muttered. “I’m just gonna go to the diner then, will I get food for you or Y/N?”

Sam told him what he wanted and to get you some food too, which you were grateful for. Dean wandered off out of the room and you laughed once the coast was clear, pulling your mouth off of his cock and smirking up at him.

He rolled his eyes a little. “I never said you could stop.”

You gulped at his tone of voice and how quickly he had snapped back into being in charge. You held his cock up and licked along the thick vein on the underside of it, from the base to the tip. When you made it to the top you opened your mouth and sucked the head back in, bobbing your head and taking it deeper this time.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled you off, looking down at you questioningly. You knew what he was trying to ask and nodded your head, opening your mouth as he fed you his cock again and started to slowly fuck your face, using his grip on your hair to drag you along where he wanted you to be.

You gagged when he pushed you as far forward as you could go, his cock going down your throat as you neared the base, almost getting all of him down your throat. He kept going, warming your throat up more and more until you could take all of him. Once you were ready, he pulled you all the way down, pausing when your nose pressed against his pelvis.

You looked up at him while you had all of him in your mouth and you stuck your tongue out, letting it lick his balls. He cursed and pulled out of your mouth, jacking himself off quickly and you knew he was about to come.

“Want me to come on your face?” 

You nodded eagerly and shut your eyes. Sam’s unoccupied hand reached down and tugged on your bottom lip, signalling for you to open your mouth.

“Fuck!” He panted, trying to stay quiet as he came, marking your face. You caught most of it in your mouth, but a stray bit was across your cheek. You kept your mouth open when he was done and made a great deal of swallowing before leaning back closer to him and lapping at his cock, cleaning it up for him. When you were done you sat back on your feet, and he scooped his thumb through the mess he left on your cheek and fed it to you, slipping his finger in your mouth.

You sucked on it eagerly and didn’t miss the twitch of his sensitive cock at the sight. There was still cum on your face and your buttons were done wrong and you knew you looked like a mess, but Sam was giving you the biggest heart eyes he’d ever given you before right now. You popped up from the floor and stretched your back out, reaching for some kitchen roll to clean your face up.

“Forgot my keys- JESUS CHRIST!” Dean shouted, covering his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
